Georgiana, Queen of the Free Union of Engellex
Georgiana (Louisa Caroline Georgiana Cavendish-Bentincke 21st May 1946 - 8th August 2010) was the Queen Regnant of the Free Union of Engellex and Blois from the 13th April 1975 until her death. Her reign lasted 35 years and is the longest reign of any female monarch in the history of the Free Union. Unlike her predecessors, Georgiana’s reign is know as the Edwardian era, a continuation of her father Edward II, because the period inspired little distinction from the last due to very limited industrial, cultural, political, social, and military progress within the Free Union. Georgiana Cavendish-Bentincke was also the 10th Duchess of Southwark, and the 11th Duchess of Rothesay. Georgiana was mostly of 'Aren' descent; she was the eldest daughter of Edward II and (Queen Consort), Georgiana had four sisters and one brother. Katherine, the Princess Royal; Lady Emily, Countess of Winston; Lord Edward, Earl of Belmourne; Lady Louisa, Countess of Slewmouth; Lady Cecilia, Baroness Holland. Reign Death of (Consort name) Sutherland Cholera Crisis Georgiana's Will Unknown to members of the Queen Georgiana’s family, with only the most trusted of confidantes of the Queen, that being three, were aware of the unconventional will put in place months prior to her death. The details and specific wording are still unknown to the public, but it was understood that an effort was made by Georgiana to shore up declining influence of the Cavendish-Bentincke line due to the rapidly declining reputation of some of her children, most notably Andrew the Earl of Belmondesay. Georgiana had put in place that her eldest son will not inherit the Duchy of Southwark, and instead the leadership of the Ducal family should pass to Charlotte the Countess of Bute. It is widely acknowledged that the Earl of Belmondesay is a practicing homosexual with his sexual activities causing quite a political stir within the capital numerous times, not to mention journalistic quotes of Andrew having no regard to the Roman Catholic faith, and his rooted taste for gambling and alcohol. With the prospect of having the Crown passed on to another line due to the incapability of the Earl of Belmondesay to behave accordingly with regal dignity, Queen Georgiana made Charlotte heir of the Duchy. However, despite her obvious shame to her eldest son, the Queen continued to love him dearly and believed she compensated his discredit sufficiently with an annual income of £155,000 from the Duchy of Southwark, as well as Epping Hall estate and a town house within Warchester. A recommendation was also put in place for the Earl of Belmondesay to be made the 1st Duke of Montrose. Ancestry Georgiana, Queen of the Free Union's ancestors in three generations. ' |2= King Edward II of the Free Union |3= Helena of Arendaal |4= King William III of the Free Union |5= [[|]] |6= Jean of Montelimar |7= Queen Regent Freya I of Arendaal |8= King Edward I of the Free Union |9= [[|]] |10= [[|]] |11= [[|]] |12= King Henri XI of Montelimar |13= [[|]] |14= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |15= Karolina of Franken }} Category:Individuals Category:Free Union